Hello's Always Lead to Endings
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Max is a normal girl. She has her life in balance with everything under control. But, what happens when a boy she had met years ago over a small book called, Tata Lyn, shows up out of no where? Does this mean something for Max? Warning: Faxness
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone! I know you all are wondering about all the new stories I have posted. I just wanted to go ahead and start them so here is my newest story called: Hello's Always Lead to Endings.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Line) **

**Hello's Always Lead to Endings**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_It was a cold and dreary day for the weather. But, that was normal for the small town of Aston. I slowly made my way through the winding cobbled streets stepping lightly around merchants, children, and others. No one spoke to another and the air seemed to be filled with a quiet serene. _

_What you might ask was this about? Well, no one in Aston really spoke to anyone else unless a question needed answered and so on. I should probably tell you who I am. _

_My name is Marixum Coven. Many people though call me Maximum Ride or Max. I am about five feet seven inches tall. My hair is a dirty blonde with light and dark natural highlights. I have perfectly shaped almond chocolate eyes with a tinge of silver in them._**(A/N: I didn't want to do a casual or over used style of eyes. Read on now.)**

_I followed the small current of people as I headed toward the small shop I owned called, __**Maximum Designs**__. As I finally reached the small entrance I stepped up the rickety old wooden stairs that have been there for ages. The dark green door of the shop awaited for me to reach it and insert the copper key into it. As I pushed open the door I heard movement from inside the back of the shop. Huh… Angel must be back from her brunch with our good friend, Nudge._

_I closed the door and hurried to the back parlor to hang my Winchester Air Coat on the lightly carved ivory hooks that lined the polished oak walls of the room. I looked over to see young Angel sitting at the round desk in the middle of the room. She had papers scattered around her with an old antique glass bottle of glistening black ink. A beautiful light silvery blue pheasant feather laid perfectly next to it. _

_As I walked over to her, Angel looked up at me with her pretty sky blue eyes. Her hair was put up into an array of delicate blonde curls framing her heart shaped face perfectly. She smiled and said, "Good day, Maximum. How do you do?" _

_I nodded in return and she looked back down at all the papers around her. _

"_How are the papers for the orders going? Do they even fare," I asked humbly. _

_Angel looked back at me with a serious expression. I could see her brow furrow as she said, "I'm afraid we are behind on our Spring Collection order from Matisse Calloway. She sent a letter not too long ago asking for you to meet for lunch tomorrow at noon."_

_I smiled and said, "Why send a letter to Mr. Goldwin to make a reservation at the Red Wing diner for two." I moved to grab a few files from my desk while saying over my shoulder, "An please send a reminder to Catharine at Crowning Street that we need the fabric samples by Tuesday next week."_**(A/N: It's right now a Friday in this setting. Just a heads up.)**

_Angel said, "Right away Maximum. Anything else?"_

_I shook my head no and headed for the front part where the store was. I looked into the cash box to see the billings we made for the week when the front entrance door creaked opened with a groan. I looked up to see a tall man standing in the doorway._

"_Good day, sir. May I help you with anything?"_

_The man just shook his head and turned to the left side of the door to come face to face with five bookshelves filled with rugged looking books of all sorts of genres and sizes. I watched as he made his way over to the shelf closes to the wooden counter and look through all the books there._

_After a few more minutes, I went back to working on counting the bills. That's when I heard the man ask in a deep rough voice, "Where did you find the book __**Tata Lyn**__?_

_I looked up at him and smiled saying, "I can barely remember. It's been what seven years since I got that book. I do remember though that a young lad not much older than I was, gave it to me. He was very kind. Then one day he just up and left. Never saw him again."_

_The man nodded and said, "Do you remember what he looked like?"_

_I thought for a moment that answered, "I believe he had dark black glossy hair. His eyes I think were a very dark brown almost the color of midnight. And that he had olive-toned skin and always wore black from what I knew. Other then that I don't remember anything else."_**(A/N: Just a heads up. Max can't see the man's face looks like {yet}) **

_I looked at the man and watched as he moved over to the counter in front of me still carrying the book in hand. Once he was standing directly in front of me, he said, "What would you say if you got to see him again?"_

_What was he talking about? I didn't quite get his words so I asked, "Um…I guess I would be a little speechless and a little surprised. Why?"_

_The man just stood there for a moment before he reached up and pulled off his hood._**(A/N: Book is on counter.)**

_I stared agape as the man of shadows turned into the grown up version of the boy I had met so many years ago._

_He spoke just one sentence, "Because he's back."_

**Please tell me what you guys thought. Also, on whether or not I should continue on this story. Any criticism would be greatly welcomed, too. Please read and review. **

**Max: Hey Silver!**

**Me: Hey long time no see.**

**Max: You bet ya.**

**Me: What have you been up to?**

**Max: Checking out stories on Fan fiction.**

**Me: *grins* R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2: starting out

**Hi there peoples. Here is the next chapter of my newest story: Hello's Always Lead to Endings. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Starting out**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Marixum! Come on wake up! It's time to get ready for the masquerade ball," yelled Litany. I sat up still dazed from my horrendous dream. Stretching out my arms, I stepped out of bed and made my way over to the ivory vanity that laid neatly against the northern wall. I saw that our maid, Jennifer Joy or as to me J.J. , had laid out my clothes for me.

I looked over at the sundial and saw that it was about an half-hour before sun down. I sighed quietly then. Today was the first day of my new life. What are you talking about you may ask? Well I'll explain you see, I live in the small town of Aston. It's located just beyond the perimeter of the Hollow Kingdom.

It is a peaceful little town where everyone knows everyone. However, no really speaks to one another. That's just how it is before you ask me why. Visitors who come here are always enthralled at how well kept and polite we Aston people are. It always brings smiles to their faces. But, the one thing they all come from afar for is the Royal Family.

You see the Hollow Kingdom's queen and king have five children. All growing to be the most successful prince and princesses they can be. The King's name is George Rodriguez the 3rd and his mistress, Queen Odette the 1st. I do have to say so myself that they are very loving rulers. They never judge people harshly only fairly.

Besides them, the royal family consists of three sons and two daughters. The boys' names are James, Zephyrus, and Nickolas. James and Nickolas are supposed fraternal twins being the same age as me which is seventeen. Zephyrus is only eight years old. Now, the girls' names are Angelina and Monika. Monika is only fourteen and Angelina is the twin sister of Zephyrus and is eight as well. So that makes mainly up the royal family.

Now, I have heard rumors and questionings about the neighboring kingdom, Sunglass Kingdom. The rulers were Queen Katrina and King Rodger. They were very cruel unlike our queen and king. They also had two daughters. Their names were Princess Lusatia and Princess Bryonies. Though I heard from many people that they go by the names Lissa and Brigid. They weren't much nicer anyways.

So the rumors are said that Princess Lissa, who is sixteen, is to marry Prince Nickolas to unite our kingdoms. Also that Princess Brigid was to marry Nickolas's twin brother, Prince James.

I truly felt bad for both Princes. That must have sucked royally for them. For now, I pushed that thought out of my mind and gazed down at the outfit J.J. had set out. It was a simple yet elegant silver ball gown. It was a cotton corset at the top with a silky flowing skirt that ended just below the ankles. J.J. knew I didn't like short dresses so I mentally thanked her for this outfit.

Directing my gaze to the mirror, I saw then my reflection. My brown and blonde streaked hair was in a giant tumble weed of knots, curls, and snarls. I sighed, this was going to take forever to tame. I closed my eyes for a moment then turned back to my reflection. My skin was still tan from summer and had a hint of peach. It looked good. My lips were a soft strawberry with light glaze of pink. My cheeks had a slight tint of blush, but overall I looked horrible.

I pulled out a piece of papyrus and a quail feather along with some liquid black ink. I sat at my antique oak desk and wrote very quickly.

_Dear Nudge,_

_Please come over as soon as you can for I am in need of your fashion advice. I need help really badly to get ready for the masquerade ball tonight. Please hurry and bring Ella with you as well. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Marixum Coven_

_(Max)_

I sealed the paper inside a vanilla envelope and yelled for J.J. She scrambled into my room looking around in confusion till her eyes found mine. Then she waltzed over and bowed asking, "What do you need Miss. Marixum?"

I sighed, "J.J. first I told you to call me Max not Marixum. Second, I need you to give this letter to Arranger. Tell him to go as fast as he can and take it straight to Nudge. Do you understand?"

J.J. nodded and said, "Yup, talk to ya later."

Then she scrambled out he door and was off to give the letter. I sighed in relief then hoped that Nude got it and came here in time. If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

**I'm very sorry that it's really short. Please tell me what you think thought. Thank you guys. Next chapter will be way longer promise!**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3: Nudge's visit!

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for my newest story: Hello's Always Lead to Endings. Enjoy! (Me no own Maximum Ride)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nudge's visit!<strong>

**Max P.O.V.**

As J.J. ran out of the room she almost ran into my mother who was just entering my bedroom. J.J. bowed quickly and said a quick "sorry" before she continued off. My mother smiled and turned to me.

My mother, Litany, walked over and hugged me tight. Then she sat next to me and asked, "How are you this morning Marixum?"

I smiled at her and said, "I'm fine this great morning mother." You might be wondering why we're talking so formally. Well, you see, in the town of Aston, if you talked informally it was considered very rude.

My mother nodded and said, "Well, hurry up and get dressed. We leave in two hours. You hear?"

I bobbed my head up and down showing her I understood what she had said. She smirked and said, "Oh and I have some chocolate cookies in the iron oven. They are almost done so hurry up Marixum."

I grinned and jumped off my bed. Litany smiled and shook her head before she rose and walked gracefully to the door. She paused and turned back to me. There was a frown upon her face as her eyebrows creased together. Then she just shook her head and left.

I cocked my head to the side for a moment, wondering what that was about. Then I heard someone sprinting up the stairs and the next thing I knew Nudge was in front of my grinning from ear to ear. She was bouncing like a hyper chipmunk. I did an inner laugh at that.

She squealed saying, "Oh my gosh! I can't wait! This is going to be the best night of your life! Your going to be turning the age everyone wants to be! Yay! I-"

I chuckled as I slapped my hand over her mouth saying, "Nudge! Stop talking and let's get his over with we have about two hours so work your magic. Please!"

As I finished I saw Nudge's eyes grow into saucers. Then she pulled back and screeched, "What do you mean two hour! That's not enough time! Hurry up and sit down. I have to work quick. Gosh! Why didn't you say something earlier!"

I was silent as she ranted on and on. This was going to be a very long two hours.

Nudge started curling my hair and putting them up in a twisted halo around my head. Then she told me to close my eyes. I felt her stick small pins inside my hair to hold all the mounds of curls into place. I giggled as one kept brushing my cheek.

Then Nudge said something that made me want to kill her, "Alright Max makeup time!"

Oh No!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know I said it would be longer, but I got a little bit of writer's block. On the other hand, I have completed my first story ever: Feathery Heart.<strong> **Wow, that was a mouth full.**

**Max: Ya everyone!**

**Me: Hey max!**

**Max: What's up Silvy?**

**Me: nothing much.**

**Max: cookies?**

**Me: yup here you are.**

**Max: HOT! HOT! HOT!**

**Me: Max, they just came out of the oven.**

**Max: No dip Sherlock!**

**Me: *laughs while rolling on the floor***

**Nudge and Max: R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance And First Sightings

**Chapter 4: Dance and First Sights**

**Max P.O.V. **

**(I will be doing Max's Pov. In italics for now on)**

_After an exhausting time of Nudge powdering my face with a soft brush made from a horse's mane; she giggled. I sighed and asked, "Dearest Nudge are you done with my fair makeover now?"_

_Nudge smiled and said, "Of course dear Marixum. You look absolutely stunning. Now up, it is time to put on your evening ball gown."_

_I nodded and stood balancing on the edge of my oak vanity to as not ruin my hair for Nudge would murder me after her long and hard work. I waited as she gently grabbed my silver gown and moved back over to me never letting the gorgeous gown touch the dark cherry floor boards. _

_I let her pull me into a straight standing position and slip the dress over my head. It felt warm and silky against my bare smooth skin. I fingered the satin lace as Nudge moved behind me and straightened out the train then she grabbed the two silver ribbons that closed and made the corset tighter. _

_Then she started to braid the ties and tighten the corset till it hugged me to where I could not breathe at all. I hissed a little then sighed as I got used to the tight feeling. Nudge finished my look by disappearing through two large gently carved matching French doors that lead into my semi- large walk-in closet. I sighed and was about to sit down from standing up too long when Nudge reappeared with a pair of delicate silver heels with a small three-inch heel. The high heels had a delicate silver band that was to hold them in place._

_The bands braided around one another forming the illusion of small rose vines in a small dancing pattern. I touched the pattern gently as if the vine twists would disappear. Nudge smiled at my awe covered face. She gave me a look that said "Your face says it all" and handed the shoes to me. I took them and sat on the edge of my gray satin comforter and slipped on the silver heels._

_Nudge was squirming the whole time worrying that I would ruin my dress by wrinkling it. I had to assure her a few times that everything was alright and she didn't have to make such a fuss. Her eyebrows creased more each time I did something she didn't like. _

_Finally, J.J. came up and told Nudge that she had to go now so that I could finish up and present my look to my mother and father who were according to J.J., waiting down stairs. I sent Nudge on her way with a grateful thanks then turned to my full-length mirror and saw not me, but a beautiful girl no woman in her place. I gasped quietly to myself. _

_The girl or I had our soft dirty blonde/ brown hair pulled up and crowning our head with small curls cascading down the side of our face. I could see within the hair there were small diamond and silver bebeerines. They held my hair up nice and tight so even with all the moving I will do tonight it won't break free._

_I turned and looked at J.J. for a comment. She came forward and hugged me carefully as to not ruin Nudge's hard work. Then she said, "You look absolutely stunning! No guy will be able to take his hands off you."_

_I cringed at her comment and she just chuckled and said, "Come along dear Marixum. It's time to present you to your parents for the finale look."_

_I followed J.J. to the landing then she moved behind me and picked up my silver and silk train as to not ruin the dress by getting it dirty. Then we descended the stairs. I followed the curve the granite stairs made as we moved along carefully placing my feet so I wouldn't slip. _

_When I finally made it of the stairs I saw my parents by the large cherry wood entrance. They were both gazing at me in awe. I looked down as my blush heated up on my fair cheeks. _

_My father stepped forward and smiled saying, "My little girl is now turning eighteen today. You have grown up so fast. Huh… where has the time ever gone?"_

_I smiled back and said, "No where dear father. I will always be that of your little girl."_

_My father, MacLeish, nodded and hugged me. Then my mother, Litany, stepped forward and said, "Raise your head, please."_

_I did as told and she placed a piece of silky fabric that crowned around my eyes and tied around the back of my head with two pieces of shiny silver ribbons. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror where an image of me was. I had my hair up and pinned and my face smoothed and perfected. And my chocolate eyes were framed by a beautiful silver mask.__**(A/N: Pick on profile)**_

_I turned to see what my parents were wearing. My mom was wearing a really pretty brown dress.__**(A/N: dress picture on profilelink)**_

_My father was wearing a black tuxedo that was crisp, clean, and sharp. Finally I saw J.J.'s dress and gasped. She looked stunning.__**(A/N: Link to pic. is on profile)**_

_Then my mother, Litany, said, "Alright, time for us to go. Marixum, do you have your mask? Yes, you do. Remember sweetheart you can not take the mask off until a subtle young man shows the qualities you have chosen and the aspects your father and I expect. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded and as I bobbed my head the third time my mother took hold of my wrist and we headed off to my birthday Masquerade ball. Yay! (note sarcasm.)_

_Time Skip_

**Fang P.O.V. **

**(Fang's P.O.V. will be done in just bold for now on)**

"**Excuse me, Prince Nickolas, you have been summoned to the throne room by King George the 3****rd**** and Queen Odette the 1****st****," said one of the senior knights in our kingdom. I believe his name was General Locarno.**

**I stood from where I was seated playing a nice game of chess with my little sister, Angelina, and walked over to where Locarno was waiting. I looked back over my shoulder to see Monika walk in and say something quietly to Angelina. **

**The little eight year old sweetheart bobbed her head which was crowned with thick golden blonde curls, making them bounce. Monika grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with a quick "good luck" glance at me. Then her and Angelina were gone. **

**I turned back to Locarno and we started down the granite hall that lead toward two huge cherry carved doors. The iron cased handles glimmer with the afternoon light of the glowing orange and red sun. Its light cascading through the large pained glass windows casting a soft orange glow upon everything it could reach. **

**Two guards stood watch outside the wood doors where polished silver armor and holding precisely cut bows at their sides ready to strike at any moment. A quiver decorated in an array of gold, rose, violet, and blue patterns, was placed against their backs with about forty arrows in each. **

**You see the bow and arrow was the main weapon in my kingdom. Yes, you heard me correctly, I said my kingdom. I happen to be one of the princes of the great Hollow Kingdom. My name is Prince Nickolas Rodriguez the 1****st****. **

**I have olive-toned skin that I get from my mother, Queen Odette. My eyes are a very dark chocolate with a hint of gold in them. I get that from my father, King George. My hair is a glistening black like my mother's and I am pretty tall for my age of seventeen. I'm about 6'5". I am as I said before seventeen years old. However, today is my eighteenth birthday which means I am eighteen years of age.**

**As I continued down the corridor with Locarno, I thought of what my parents would want to talk to me about. What did they want? Did I do something wrong? No, I'm sure I have been well-behaved enough not to cause any stress or trouble for anyone. **

**I was about to ask Locarno when we entered the huge throne room. Streamers of shimmering gold and light hazel decorated the arched roofs. Which happened to painted with bright colors of green, orange, brown, and red. Different pictures were painted along the curved edges of forests, clouds, ponds, lakes, the heavens, etc. **

**You could never get tired of looking up at it. I looked over to where two ivory chairs were placed at the middle of the end of the grand throne hall. Seated upon these seats were my parents, the king and queen of Hollow Kingdom.**

**I saw my brother, James, who was my "twin". Which means we look nothing alike. While I have olive-toned skin and brown eyes with black hair. He has strawberry blonde hair with very pale skin along with bright blue eyes like my mother. Did I mention he was partially blind in his left eye? Well, I guess I just did. An he likes to go by the nickname of Iggy. I don't know why.**

**Anyways, I saw him standing near the thrones with my little brother, Zephyrus, and our two younger sisters, Monika and Angelina who was Zephyrus's twin. **

**Zephyrus has bright blue eyes with short golden blonde hair and pale ivory skin. Angelina was basically a spitting image of him only in girl form which made her look like and Angel which happens to be her nickname. Zephyrus went by the nickname, Gazzy or the Gasman. Don't ask why.**

**Monika however, didn't look anything like the rest of us, not even like our parents. Once I had asked my mother why she looked different with her dark mocha skin and silky black hair with ebony colored eyes. My mother said that she was adopted when she was just a baby. Also, Monika, who likes to be called Nudge, is very talkative. Aka: She never shuts up!**

**(A/N: This is not the same Nudge as Max's friend. Max's friends name is actually Tess. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

**Iggy and I are both eighteen as of today and are the oldest of our siblings. Monika brings up second with being fourteen. An Gazzy and Angelina bring up the rear with being eight as they are twins. Just like me and Iggy except we are fraternal meaning we look nothing alike.**

**I stepped forward as Queen Odette stood and came forward in her long purple silk dress with an ivory train. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun of curls crowned by her golden crown that was twisted with silver ribbons and jewels. She was absolutely stunning.**

**She smiled as she came closer and said, "Good afternoon Nickolas. How do you do?"**

**I felt my jaw clench as she used my birth name. Did I mention I absolutely hated it. I go by the nickname Fang because when I was younger my mother said I would always bite strangers so she started calling me Fang and I guess it just stuck throughout the rest of my life. Anyways, I just nodded in response which made her sigh dramatically.**

**Then she turned and waved towards one of our many servants to come forward. I saw that it was a young girl with greasy black hair and almond shaped green eyes. She stepped forward with a small white scroll tied in a crimson colored ribbon.**

**My mother took it and said, "Thank you dear Ella. Now go back to your maid duties and while you are at it send for Lord MacLeish. I would like him to come to the palace to have a little conference in about two hours. I here he has a young daughter. Tell him to bring her as well."**

**The maid, Ella, nodded and hurried out of a small oak door to my right disappearing into a dark hallway. **

**I looked at my mother asking with my eyes what she wanted. Queen Odette sighed and said, "Fang, you have been invited to join the Sunglass Kingdom's queen and king for tea today in an hour. I said it was up to you. So would you like to go?"**

**I glared at her making her visibly flinch. You see, I hated the Sunglass Kingdom for their cruelty and selfishness. An I was to be wed the rulers' oldest daughter, Princess Lusatia or Lissa. She was a fiery red head with green eyes and wore too much white make-up making her look dead. I shivered at the very thought of her. An what's worse is that even though I'm eighteen she is only sixteen. It was just plain wrong. **

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head no telling Queen Odette that I rejected the offer to have tea with them. James seemed happy about that. I chuckled inwardly. He hated his future bride, Princess Bryonies or Brigid who was equally as stupid and mean as her sister, Lissa.**

**My mother shook her head in dismay and returned back to her throne chair. Then she waved Angelina or Angel, my youngest sister, forward. Angel skipped over to stand beside me and waited for Odette to address her.**

**Queen Odette said kindly, "Dearest Angelina, how was your day so far?"**

**Angel glowered at her full name because like the rest of us she hated how girly it sounded. Queen Odette sighed and nodded for Angel to answer.**

**Angel smirked and said angelically, "Dearest dearest mother, my day was very fine. How about your snooty booty day?"**

**Queen Odette seemed taken aback by Angel's answer and her piercing blue eyes narrowed at Angel. This meant she was pissed off. I smirked as well earning an amused look from my father, King George. My mother just shook her head and stood and called for her lady in waiting Trish. Then she disappeared through the main throne room doors. **

**Once she left, my father started to chuckle and shake his head lovingly at Angel and I. Then he stood and motioned for our other siblings to step forward.**

"**You guys crack me up to the bone. Why do you always insist on making your mother cranky and stresses," he asked in an amused voice.**

**Angel and I looked at each other then back at our father and shrugged. My father cracked a smile and said, "Very well don't answer. Now we have been invited to a birthday masquerade ball for Lord MacLeish's now eighteen year old daughter, Marixum Ride. An I know you may not want to go, but Mac is a good friend of mine and he would love for all of us to come."**

**I listened as my father went on about the ball. I sighed. This was going to be just like any other lame ball we always went to, but I would still have to go.**

**My sisters squealed with delight while my brothers groaned in dismay. This only made my father chuckle. Then he said, "Alright, the ball is in three hours go get ready. Oh, Nudge and Angel, you are not allowed to dress your brothers. They can to it themselves, I think."**

**This was answered with a chorus of groans and sighs of relief. I think you can tell who did which. Anyways, with that my father dismissed us and said, "Now, off you go. Your mother and I will be leaving in about an hour. You guys will have a carriage waiting for you in two and half so hurry up and get ready. I shall see you all tonight."**

**Then with that he disappeared out of the room and down the corridors to his and Queen Odette's chambers. **

**That's when Nudge piped up, "Let's go!"**

**Two words crossed my mind at this moment: Oh no.**

**Time Skip to the ball**

_Max P.O.V. _

_I waited as the carriage pulled up to the garden house where my parents were holding my birthday ball. J.J. and Tess or Nudge were bouncing up and down in their seats waiting impatiently for the carriage to stop. _

_I mentally sighed at their hyper-ness. They were really excited that tonight I would be turning eighteen officially and would be finding a spouse suitor as well. Joy to both things. Please not my great sarcasm. _

_I felt a jolt as the carriage stopped in front of the glass entrance and waited as the chauffer opened the door to let us out. My parents were already here so it was just J.J., Tess, and I. Everyone else had already arrived an hour before us. _

_So according to Tess, we are fashionably late. To me we were just late. As the chauffer opened the door, Tess and J.J. were the first out hiking up their dresses so as to not wrinkle them. Then it was my turn to come out. As I stepped from the carriage I heard Tess say, "OMG! Max you look absolutely amazing. I did an amazing job. Now come on! We are way late to be fashionably late."_

_With that she grabbed J.J.'s wrist and whisked her inside. Leaving me standing there like an idiot. I hiked up my own skirt and walked up the granite stairs to the huge French doors that lead to the main ball room where my party was being held._

_The two servants that were standing by the door saw me and one rushed off while the other said, "Good evening Miss Ride. How are you?"_

_I nodded in return and answered, "I'm well. How are you?" _

_The servant smiled and said, "I'm well also. Tess has given me directions to not let you in until Lima gets back. Oh! There she is now."_

_As he finished speaking the other servant, Lima, came bounding over to us. She gasped out, "I'm sorry Miss Ride. I was running as fast as I could. They are ready for her to enter, Dylan."_

_The guy servant, Dylan, nodded and gestured for Lima to take the other handle and with that they opened the doors and my ears were suddenly filled with cheering._

_Time Skip_

**Fang P.O.V. **

**I waited patiently as the doors of the ball room opened letting in the warm hair of the night sweep through. I looked up with the rest of the crowd as the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen stepped inside. **

**She had golden blondish hair with a few streaks of brown and auburn in it. It glistened in the soft candle light that lit the room with this dreamy aurora. Her hair was piled upon her head in a delicate bun of curls framed by a beautiful silver lace pin. **

**Her dress shaped her curves perfectly. With the dress I could see she had an athletic body. Her dark brown eyes were framed by a neat silver mask that completed her look. It hid who she was from me, too. **

**My brother, Iggy, whistled and said, "Wow, she is an absolute beauty. I call dibs on dancing with her first."**

**I just rolled my eyes and looked back up at the balcony to only see that she was gone. I craned my neck around to see if I could spot this majestic silver maiden. But, with no luck, I could not find her until I heard a slow beautiful song start to be played and the vocalist sang the words.**

**I saw her there. She was standing in a pool of soft candle light that glittered off her silver mask and dress. I saw that she was talking to a brown haired boy wearing a black tuxedo and wearing a pale ash colored mask which was lighter then my obsidian colored mask. **

**She laughed at something he said and he gestured if she wanted to dance. She kindly shook her head and moved away out of my sight. I quickly moved through the crowd as she moved farther away from me.**

**Finally, I heard someone call out her name I guess, "Marixum!"**

**I quickly called out my-self hoping she would hear me, "Marixum!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings of Love?

**Chapter 5: Beginnings of Love?**

_Max P.O.V._

_As I moved from person to person I could feel the night air start to change. As I made my way over to Lady Annabelle; I heard someone call my name. I turned around to come mere inches away from a young boy's face. He had light brown eyes that glimmered with such warmth. Then he smiled flashing straight pearly white teeth in my direction. His hair was a light brown with a few red streaks here and there. Nothing special I could say the least. He smiled at me and said, "Good evening Miss. Ride. How do you do?"_

_I sighed mentally and placed a fake smile on my face, "I am well Sir. Samuel. How about you? How has the day greeted the?"_

_Samuel smiled at me again and said, "I am well my lady. Would you care to offer me just one dance and in return I will grant you one wish."_

_I could feel the warm chocolate of my eyes harden at his words, but yet I still kept this pathetic smile on my face. I politely declined and said, "I'm sorry, but I do not feel like dancing at the moment Samuel. Maybe another time. An may you have a good night. I hear Lady Catharine has been looking for you. Go over and speak with the youngling."_

_Samuel's eyes hardened in anger, but like me, he smiled and said, "Perhaps another time. See you around my lady. May your night continue with ease and happiness."_

_I smiled at him as he turned and disappeared through the crowd. Then I turned and sought out my good friend, Akila._**(A/N: Akila in this story is a human not a dog. Just an FYI.) **

_I spotted her speaking with a strawberry blonde boy with pale skin, many freckles, and pale blue eyes with one that seemed to be clouded over. I started towards the two when I heard a beautiful slow song come on and right then I heard someone call out, "Marixum!" _

_I turned around to see a young man about the same age if not older then me. He had silky black hair that laid in a fringe around his face and eyes. His mask was the color of obsidian and framed his enticing dark obsidian eyes. He had dark olive-toned skin and was wearing a black suit with a white button up t-shirt underneath that hugged his rippling muscles and hard chest. I could feel my eyes widen beneath my silver mask, but I waited as he came over to me coming to a stop only a few inches from my body._

_I could feel waves of heat rolling off his body as he gazed down at me. He smiled and I smiled up at him and then he asked, "Would the great Marixum Ride please to me the honor of dancing with a man like me?"_

_I nodded and smiled with joy at him. His eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden emotions like a secret was waiting to be told. I let him take my hand and lead me top the cramped dance floor, but as we moved into position; people started to move top the edges of the dance floor. I turned around and gently wrapped my arms around his sturdy neck feeling my palms heat up as they touched the naked skin just above his collar. _

_His hands/ arms snaked around my waist and he pulled my close as the first melodies of "Moonlight Dance" started to fill the grand ball room with a sweet tune of love and peace. I saw out of the corner of my eye Samuel was glaring daggers at the man in front of me and Akila was giving me a small nod of approval. _

_Everyone watched as me and the boy moved gracefully around the dance floor flowing top the soft tinkling of the tune. _

"_You look absolutely beautiful tonight Miss. Ride," said the boy with dark black hair and smoldering obsidian eyes. I glared playfully up at him and said, "Beauty is just a figment of the mind you do know that right?"_

_He smirked and looked at my forehead before frowning slightly at I'm guessing the mark that was centered right in the middle of my forehead. He glanced down at me and asked, "May I ask, why do you have a crescent moon outline on your forehead?"_

_\ I looked down and blushed while saying, "My good friend, Tess, drew it thinking it would give me the look of mystery and passion."_

_The boy chuckled and said, "Well then your friend was right to do that for it gives you the look of a beautiful goddess to me."_

_That's when I blurted out the question, "Who are you?"_

_The boy smiled and said, "My name is Prince Nickolas Rodriguez of the Hollow Kingdom. However, you my fair maiden may call me Fang."_

_I stared at him then whispered, "You're the prince?"_

_He nodded and then something came into his eyes and he started to lean down. Then as he neared I felt myself blush._

_Finally, his warm lips pressed gently against mine sending fireworks through me. I could feel heat sear through my body like a flicker of a flame had been ignited. I could feel his head tilt to deepen the kiss. I also felt his warm tongue lightly flick across my closed entrance begging for entry. I complied and let him explore my num mouth. I could feel the pounding pressure of pleasure as it coursed through my head pounding at the very edges of my cranium. _

_Finally, Nickolas or I mean Fang, pulled away and smiled down at me. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything all Horror broke loose…_


	6. Chapter 6: The Devil

**Hi Everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating like I usually do. I've been busy with testing and exams for school. Anyways, here is the next chappie to Hello's Always Lead To Endings. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Devil**

_Max P.O.V._

**(Recap)**

_Finally, Nickolas or I mean Fang, pulled away and smiled down at me. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything all Horror broke loose…_

**(Now on with story :D)**

_At first everything seemed to go dead silent then an erupting fire blasted through the main entrance of the ball room. With it poured in wolf-like creatures I had never seen before like they were mutated with the hands and legs of humans, but had the fur, claws, snout, ears, and eyes of a wolf. I heard someone scream and saw one of the wolf-creatures strike a Akila ripping her throat open in a swift motion._

_She fell with the look of terror on her face with blood falling and dripping in a pool around her turning her ivory and blue dress to a dark crimson color. I cried out and tried to run to her, but Fang held me back. I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was like iron steel. I screamed at him, "Fang! Let me go! I have to go help her!"_

_However, Fang wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Instead he yelled over all the snarling and yelling and crying, "Iggy! Get Dylan, Ella, Nudge, and Angel out of here now!"_

_The pale strawberry blonde I saw earlier nodded and grabbed a dark haired girl, a mocha skinned girl, a small blonde haired & blued eyed girl, and a bronze haired boy. Then with them in tow he disappeared through the crowd and out of sight. I turned back to see Fang was looking around wildly for something. Then he seemed to have spotted it and without looking at me said, "Come on! I know where we can get out at. Just follow me and stay close."_

_Without another word her grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me through the running, screaming, fighting, and dead bodies. I could feel the bottom of my dress getting heavy with a sticky warm liquid. I glanced down at it and saw dark red stains trailing all down my skirt and making a dark pool at the hem. I shuddered, but didn't scream like I wanted to. _

_I followed Fang, still holding his hand, as he maneuvered around people and wolf-like creatures. One caught sight of me and howled, "The girl is escaping! Forget the others! Kill anyone who gets in the way! Just don't let the girl go!"_

_I shivered, but kept running as I started to hear other snarls and howls. However, I didn't stop once. I just kept on running. I could feel my breath coming in ragged gasps now and I could hear the footsteps of our pursuers as we hurried along. _

_Suddenly, Fang and I burst into the cool night. I looked behind me and spotted three creatures hot on our trail. With a massive effort I pulled my hand from Fang's and turned to face them. Marixum Coven is not a coward. Fang ran on a few more steps before he swiveled to see where I had gone. When he spotted me he yelled, "Marixum! What are you doing? Let's go!"_

_I ignored him and faced the devilish- creatures whose eyes were now glowing a fiery deadly gold. However, I kept my stance as they advanced on me. Fang was about to come and get me when I turn to look at him with sadness in my eyes and said, "Fang stop!"_

_He stopped and stared at me with horror and worry in his dark eyes. Then he stepped forward and said, "Marixum, what are you doing? Let's go before they get any closer. Before it's too late!"_

_I shut my eyes hard and turned half-away from him. I said sadly, "I won't run from this. I'm not a coward."_

_Fang stood there dumb-shocked and said, "Max, your going to get your self killed!"_

_I just turned to him with new determination burning in my eyes, "Fang, get out of here while you still can! I can hold them off for as long as I can. I just want everyone else to be safe. Now go and don't look back!"_

_Fang gaped at me for a moment before nodding when he saw that I wasn't going to leave with him. Then he turned with one last sorrowful look at me he ran and disappeared into the dark night. After he was out of sight, I turned back to my enemy. _

_This time I knew there was more then before, but as I had told Fang. I would always keep the ones I love safe no matter the cost._

**(Page Break) **

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I kept running till my legs started turning into jelly, but I still kept going. When I saw the river that lead to the entrance of the Hollow Kingdom Palace I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair. It was Iggy with Nudge, Dylan, Ella, and Angel. They were all safe and got out just in time. **

**I called out to them and Iggy looked up with a wide smile on his face. He dashed over to me with the others in tow and asked, "Hey! We thought you didn't make it my dear brother. Are you alright?"**

**I nodded and was attacked with hugs from my family and friends. Then Iggy looked around and asked, "Hey where's that girl? The one I think her name was Maxine? Weren't you guys running away the last time I saw you. Together?"**

**I looked down and felt my heart squeeze with pain as I remembered her last words to me.**

'_**Fang, get out of here while you still can! I can hold them off for as long as I can. I just want everyone else to be safe. Now go and don't look back!'**_

**He muttered, "She didn't come with me. She stayed behind to hold off the creatures so everyone else could get out."**

**Iggy's eyes widened in shock and so did the others. Angel was the next one to speak, "Do you think she will survive?"**

**I shook my head and everyone knew that had meant no. That's when I heard the 'BOOM!' of an explosion and turned to see a fire cloud gleam high through the sky. Then it vanished leaving behind nothing, but the faint glimmer of a fire and smoke. I noticed that it was where the Festival Mansion was. Where Max had been holding off the devils while everyone else had gotten out and she had stayed behind.**

**I just stared numbly at it and thought, 'Why her?'**

**Angel stared at it to and said, "Do you think she made it out?"**

**Everyone looked at her with pained expressions because they all knew the answer. Max wasn't going to be alive.**

**(Page Break) **

_Max P.O.V._

_As the wolf/humanoids came closer I closed my eyes and thought, 'Please may the others and everyone else be safe.' Then I looked into the on coming enemy and got ready to fight._

_They came in waves at a time. Trying to push me back, but I held on to my strength and fought each one making them fall in the end. Then as the next wave came, I raised my hands above my head cupping them. Then I called out, "By the powers of the ancient Hollow's Light! I call the power of the Earth, Stars, Life, and Spirit to come help me now and to save the people of life!" _

_There was a bright flash of light as the four Hollow Powers came from the night sky and flew around me in glittering orbs. The green orb that represented the Power Earth came first and shimmered around me making my cupped hands glow with a strange green light. Then the silver orb that represented the Power Star came and did the same as Earth making my hands glow with a mixture of green and silver. The golden orb representing Life followed pursuit. Finally, the purple orb came and shimmered above the other powers making my hands glow with a bright and blinding white light. _

_I looked down at my body to see that instead of wearing a silver dress and heels I was wearing a white strap-less dress that flurried around my knees and I had no shoes on. My hair was cascading down my back in golden waves mixed with auburn hair. _

_I saw my necklace start to glow and then it became a silver chain with the symbol of infinity as a pendant that laid in the hollow of my neck. The last thing I saw was the pure white wings that were half open on my back. _

_I looked over at the oncoming enemy and snapped out my wings to their full length making them glow with a heavenly light. With one powerful stroke I shot into the air. When I was about 100 ft. in the air I brought the glowing orb down so that it was in front of me now still cupped in my hands. Then I looked up, raising my head to the stars, and called into the night, "With the Power of the Sacred Hollow I vanquish these evil demons that have plagued tonight. Be gone!"_

_With a powerful throw I let the orb go as it sped off towards the ground. I watched as it smacked into the Earth creating a blinding white flash that I had to look away from. Then it was gone and I looked down to see nothing, but wolf-like bodies strewn over the area along with rubble and other things. That's when I spotted Akila's laying a little ways off. I tucked in my wings and dived towards her. _

_When I landed I could feel the Powers leave me as I ran to her. They melted away like a breeze. I knew without looking I was back in my normal dress and shoes and mask._

_I rushed over to Akila and knelt down by her pale cold form. The blood was now dry and it stained the Earth to which she laid. I could feel hot tears trickle down my face as I gazed at my friend. She shouldn't have had to die. This was all my fault. Then I had an idea. _

_Once again raising my hands over my head I cried out, "By the powers of the ancient Hollow's Light! I call the power of Spirit and Life to come help me now!"_

_The sky glittered once again as two glowing orbs, one golden and one purple, started to shimmer around me and made me smile sadly through my tears. I could feel them absorb into my body giving me new strength and determination. _

_Placing my hands over Akila's heart I said, "Please, I ask you Spirit and Life to heal my friend Akila. I need her and I need your help to bring her back." _

_The light from my palms glistened and started to dissolve into Akila's lifeless body making it glow with a blue light I had never seen before. Then the light vanished and Akila laid there still unmoving and silent. _

_Before I even started to cry I knew that it didn't work because I knew that she wasn't coming back, but for some reason I kept trying crying harder each time it failed. Finally, I gave up. I knew it was too late and she was gone. I couldn't save her no matter how hard I tried. _

_Sitting back on my knees, I buried my face into my hand and sobbed. I don't know how long I sat there, but I found myself disappearing into darkness and I knew I had fallen asleep. _

_My last thought was, 'I have failed.'_

_Then I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "You have not failed yet young one. Keep strong and don't lose faith in yourself…"_

**Okay that was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed. Next chappie will be up in no time. R&R?**

**P.S.- I will be posting the first chapter to the Sequel of Feathery Heart here soon. I'm still working on it. **

**Peace out,**

**~Silver**


	7. Chapter 7: I Found Her!

**Hello! First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great friend, EpicMooose. Without your witty intelligence and great humor I don't now how I could live through each day. LOL! Anyways, here is Chapter 7 to Hello's Always Lead to Endings. Enjoy! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own MR. However, I do own the versions I came up with for the names and I do own the human form of Akila. Just saying. :D Anyways, carry on reading now. I know how much me talking bores you. Ha-ha-ha!***

**Chapter 7: I Found Her!**

**Fang P.O.V. **

**I watched as the cloud of fire rolled away into the night leaving nothing, but fire and smoke in its wake. I knew Max was dead and she wasn't coming back. I could feel something wet trickle down my face as I thought this. Iggy came over and laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me. **

"**Come on, we should get the others home before anything else happens," he said quietly. I nodded numbly and turned to follow him when I heard someone whisper into my ear.**

'_**Go to the fire that has caused such distress. There you will find the one with the key to your heart. Now go.'**_

**For some reason my feet turned into the direction of the fire and I looked at Iggy who was staring at me with a confused expression. I nodded for him to go on and started to jog back to the direction the fire was hearing the fading voices of the others calling after me. However, I didn't stop and just kept running. **

**Finally, when I entered the barren waste land of what used to be the Festival Mansion; all I could see was bodies strewn across the land. Ruble piled upon ruble and small sweeps of fire that licked the ground here and there. I picked my way through the damage and surveyed the area looking for any signs of life. There was none.**

**I looked around trying to figure out why the voice thing had told me to some back here when there was nothing left. Then I heard it again.**

'_**Go straight and turn to the direction you here the weeping of a willow flame. There you will find the one who has not much longer.'**_

**I quickly did as the voice thing said and headed to the area where I saw a tiny flame that seemed to glow with a strange light and laying right beside it was a blonde haired girl face down in a pool of blood. I ran forward and shook her. I got no answer. Then I heard someone clear there throat and turned to see…**

**(Page Break) **

**Sorry for it being so short I will have the next chapter up here very soon. Thank you for your support. If I get 10 reviews I'll update with 2 longer chapters tomorrow. R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Book

**I'm just going to skip blabbing to guys about nonsense for I have nothing good to say today! : D**

**P.S.- I got to see ABRAHAM LINCOLN: VAMPIRE HUNTER! It was awesome. I highly recommend it, thought it's rated R. So if you like bloody scenes and drama along with suspense. This movie is for you. I give it 2 thumbs up.**

**Okay I'm done now.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own MR.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Book<strong>

**Fang P.O.V.**

**Then I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a boy who was looked to be about thirteen. He stood there seeming to be a little tired for some reason. I turned so I was leaning over Marixum's form protectively shielding her from his view. **

"**Who are you," I asked calmly with just a hint of steel in my voice. The boy nodded to me then leaned to the left to get a better look at Max. His face contorting into a look of awe, pain, fear, and over-all worry. I watched him with careful eyes, but still kept up my non-emotional mask. **

**Finally, the boy looked at me with grave eyes and he seemed to suddenly look older then before like he was an old man or something. I watched as he took a step towards Marixum and I. I again moved closer to Marixum and growled at him. "Don't take another step," I hissed with as much venom as I could muster.**

**The boy/man chuckled and a hint of awe was placed in his dark electric blue eyes. He had short-cropped dark ebony brown hair with a few grays along the ends. His skin seemed to look papery, but yet with a healthy glow. He wore a pair of ragged pants made from the worst and itchiest cloth. His shirt was a white long-sleeved puffy one. That had a tie at the chest to tie the shirt. It hung in a few rags with smudges of dirt and crimson stains. His feet were covered with worn and tattered mucking boots. The man/boy stared at me and Marixum before speaking in a low gravely voice.**

"**I see that you know this young girl? Am I correct young man?"**

**I stayed silent and he seemed to know what I was asking without words. He chuckled, but this time it wasn't healthy or gravely it sounded like a cough wretched from his lungs as he tried to laugh. Then he spoke again, "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Arlindo Van Straysa. I'm not from this world nor from this time. I'm more ancient then this world."**

**I looked at him skeptically while he reached into his shirt and out a small worn leather bound book. I watched as he moved closer then he kneeled in front of me and held out the small book for me to take. I glanced at the book and then glanced back at him. The man/boy, Arlindo, nodded for me to take the book, his eyes unreadable. **

**I reached out with tentative hands and grasped the book from his surprisingly sturdy grip. Then I brought it closer to me. Looking at the edges of the book. I saw it had a weaving bronze pattern that went along the whole edges of the cover creating a perfect rectangle. The pattern had images of a bird soaring through the sky along with leaves and branches with many swirls. **

**Then I saw the title. It read: **_Tata Lyn_. **It was written in swirling letters across the middle of the cover. It was beautiful for what I should say. I carefully opened the book and read the flowing script. They were poems and stories from many times ago. All written in neat cursive. **

**I looked up at the man in question and he smiled sadly. **

"**Young man, I have come to the end of my time. This book holds secrets that about the world and much more. I want you to give this to Marixum when she awakens. Tell her this: 'A thought that perishes with self-fish acts is one to fall, but one who knows how to stand strong and fight can win against what darkness brings.' Tell this to her and give her the book. I am trusting her with the up most power one could have. She will understand this, now I must go. But, I must tell you this. Marixum has strong powers and can easily be used for war. Do not let them have her or else everyone and everything will die. When she wakes up, Marixum will not remember what happened tonight and neither anyone else who was involved tonight. I am giving you the responsibility of watching over Marixum and protecting her. You must also help her full fill her meaning in life. Help her realize who she really is. You two will have many hardships for the future that comes, but if it all works right you will see a better future for you two and the world. Farewell, Prince Nikolas. May the guardians of the Hollow Light watch over you and precious Max."**

**Then he was gone. I glanced around me and then back down at the book. I looked beside me at Marixum's limp form and sighed. I tucked the book gently into my tux pocket then I lifted Marixum bridle style and made my way to the castle. If Marixum was to full fill this battle then I would be by her side every minute and protect her with my life. An that is a promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Please tell me what you guys thought! Good or bad? R&amp;R?<span>

P.S.- I'm sorry I know it's short and all, but I have a great idea for the next chapter. If I ge 13 or more reviews I will update this story tonight and will add two chapters to all my other stories which are:

**1. Fearless Heart**

**2. Sweet Misery **

**3. Dark secrets & lies**

**4. Hello's Always lead to Endings (Of course! :P)**

*I will also add a new one-shot about Max and mystery guy- which you guys get top choose. I will do a poll and let you guys vote. It will be a blind one as in the next chapter of H.A.L.E. I will announce the guy in my A/N. So vote please or you can leave it in a review or PM me. So get to choosing and leave reviews please! :)

P.S.S.- I have decided to go ahead and add another new story which will be up in the next week or so. It's called Feather Strings. I adopted it from CleCleisCool. She is an amazing author and I'm glad to be contnuing this story for her. So keep and eye out for that. Okay enough said. Bye!

R&R?


	9. Chapter 9: Awaking

**Hey everyone! So I've noticed that I haven't updated H.A.L.E. in awhile nor SM (sweet misery) so I'm going to update both along with another chapter for D&L. But here is the newest chapter of Hello's Always Lead to Endings. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Awaking <strong>

**Max P.O.V.**

_The darkness that ebbed around me seemed as if it were a mist. I glanced around trying to peer through the thick fog. Though nothing came of it. I blinked a few times and suddenly heard voices. The first piercing through sounded like that of a women. _

"_Dear supper is ready. Why don't you come to eat with the family and let the young maiden rest?"_

_A male voice replaced the silence with a gruff, "No."_

_I heard the sound of a feminine sigh before a pair of clicks exiting the room. Then everything was silent except for someone's slow breaths that seemed to calm my panic. Tried to open my eyes, but could not seem to control them. To let the light in._

_Then the male voice spoke again and I listened to his heart-aching words. "Marixum, please wake up. I need you. Please…"_

_That's when I felt a warm hand wrap around mine and felt the sparks of warmth filter through my body like fireworks. Somehow that small touch helped me open my eyes._

_At first, everything was bleary and blinding by the light encasing my eyes. But, I welcomed it with open arms and joy. Then I blinked a couple of times and was able to register where I was. _

_I was laying in a four-poster bed with white cotton sheets draped over me. The room itself was beautiful and truly grand. The walls were painted a magnificent gold with pale blue swirls etched into the paint making it a vine pattern. The light above came from a grand chandelier painted gold as well with glowing ivory candles that illuminated the room. Encasing it in a soft warm glow. _

_I glanced around me in awe and then the warm hand around mine squeezed and I looked over to see Prince Nikolas looked at the ground in dismay. With a small notion of sadness in his obsidian eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came was silence. _

_I tried again and said softly, "Nikolas?"_

_Nikolas seemed to freeze and then he slowly shifted his gaze to mine. His eyes seemed to be dull of life, but when they connected with mine, pure joy filtered through. Shining like the moon on a dark night. _

_He was on his feet in an instant and said, "Marixum.." I nodded and a full-blown smile covered his face and he leaned forward and hugged me close to him. I sighed contently in his warm embrace and said, "What happened? Where am I?"_

_He went rigid for a moment before pulling back and said, "Nothing, you just fell during the ball and hit your head. I brought you to the castle to get help and have the nurse take a look at you. She says everything is well."_

_I nodded and gazed into his eyes while he smiled at me and then he leaned forward slowly. I did as well and in a second our lips connected. Nikolas kissed me gently and pulled me close to him making me stand up. I smiled against his lips as we kissed. It was the most amazing feeling in the world._

_After a few moments, Nikolas pulled back. I rested my head against his chest just as someone said._

"_So the first thing you do when you finally wake up is kiss the prince?"_

_I looked over Nikolas's shoulder to see J.J. was standing in the doorway of the room. I smiled at her and beckoned her over to me. Nikolas chuckled at J.J.'s remark and said, "I'll leave you to for a bit."_

_As he went to move away form me, I grabbed his hand and looked at him with a sad expression. He got the message knowing I didn't want him to go. _

_He smiled and caressed my cheek while saying, "I will be back soon. For now, enjoy your time with J.J." Then he turned and with a nod to J.J., walked out the room closing the large mahogany door behind him._

_Once he was gone, J.J. pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm so glad you're okay."_

_I nodded and said, "Where are mama and papa?" J.J. smirked at me and said, "They are getting acquainted with the queen and king."_

_I smiled at that and said, "So how long was I out?"_

_J.J. thought for a moment and then said, "Probably about five to six days. Though you seem alright and the queen and king made sure you got the best care."_

_I nodded my gratitude. J.J. then said, "By the way, it is almost dinner time so I prepared a bath for you to clean up in. An I will get you the dress you need to wear for the meal."_

_I nodded and headed towards the direction of the bathroom. Slipping off the white-silk night gown, I laid in the tub and soaked for a little bit. Washing myself and getting any dirt and grime off. Then after about ten minutes, I made my way back to the main bedroom wrapping a soft cotton towel around me. _

_J.J. was waiting by the bed where I saw a beautiful dress. It was a silk embroidered black dress. I gazed at it before looking questioningly at J.J._

_She smiled and said, "It was a gift from the queen. She thought you might like it."_

_I nodded, speechless, while still gazing at the dress. J.J. giggled at my expression then steered me towards a large vanity and mirror. She sat me down before she started to fish-tale my hair into a nice clean braid. Then she helped me into the dress and it was off to dinner. _

_~Time Skip to the dinner~_

_As I entered the large dining hall I smiled at how grand it looked. The long table was filled with all sorts of food. Some I couldn't even place. That's when I noticed the royal family was standing a little ways off. My parents talking with them. _

_I followed J.J. as she walked over and said, "Master MacLeish, I have brought Marixum as you have asked."_

_My father turned to where I stood and a look of awe crossed his face. He turned and made his way over and said, "My dear Marixum, you look as lovely as the sun at dawn."_

_I blushed at his comment and looked up to see the rest of my mother and the royal family had made their way over to us. I also noticed that Nikolas was no where to be seen. I looked questioningly at J.J. and she just shrugged in reply._

_My mother smiled and hugged me before bringing me over to face the royal family. "Marixum, I would like you to meet the royal family. This is King George the 3__rd__ and Queen Odette the 1__st__."_

_The two royals stepped forward and smiled kindly at me. I curtsied in reply and smiled kindly at them. Queen Odette then spoke, her voice like a smooth stream of silk._

"_I'm glad to here that you are alright from the fall Marixum. How do you feel?"_

_I spoke slowly, "I'm well, your highness. I am very grateful as well for what you have done for me."_

_The Queen smiled and said, "It's my pleasure dear child. Why don't you come and meet the rest of the family."_

_I nodded in response and she smiled. Then she turned to where four children were waiting. She beckoned them over and I smiled at them in hello._

_Queen Odette said, "These are my children: Princess Monika, Princess Angelina, Prince James, and Prince Zephyrus." She gestured at each person as she spoke. _

_Princess Monika was a pretty African-American with dark mocha skin, silky black hair, and ebony colored eyes. Her hair was thickly curled and framed her heart-shaped face nicely. She smiled and said, "Hello Marixum. It's a pleasure to meet."_

_Princess Angelina smiled at me. She was the most adorable girl I'd ever seen. She had bright blue eyes, long, curly blonde hair, and ivory colored skin. She looked much older than she was I guess. _

_I looked at Prince Zephyrus next. I noticed that he was an exact copy of Princess Angelina, but in boy form. With bright blue eyes, short blonde hair, and ivory skin as well. I guess him and Angelina were twins. _

_Finally, I looked over at Prince James. He had strawberry-blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes like Queen Odette and the twins. He smiled at me and nodded. _

_After looking at each child I smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you all as well."_

_The Queen smiled at this greeting and said, "I see you are wearing the dress I gave you and must I say, you look absolutely stunning."_

_I blushed again and nodded my thanks as the Queen and King turned and spoke to my mother and father. So I decided to talk to the their children._

_I turned to see they were all looking at me fondly. I shifted awkwardly and then Prince James spoke, "You know when Fang told us about you, he wasn't joking at how nice you looked."_

_The others nodded in agreement and I smiled at that. Then a thought crossed my mind. Who was 'Fang'?_

_I must have spoken out loud because Princess Angelina spoke up and said. "Oh I'm sorry for the confusion. Fang is our older brother, Prince Nikolas. As you know him. We all go by nicknames." I nodded in understanding as the others nodded again. _

_Then Princess Monika spoke and said, "Yup, I go by Nudge because I talk a lot. James goes by Iggy for his love of reptiles. Zephyrus goes by Gazzy or the Gasman. Don't ask why. Angelina goes by Angel because she well, looks like a complete angel. And Nikolas goes by Fang for multiple reasons. The most being that he used to bight people when he was younger. He was right when he said you are pretty. I can' believe I've never met you before. You are so beautiful! Oh my lord! Me and you are going to be best friends! We can always hang out with each other and maybe you can come stay at the castle and I can give you a make-over! That would be amaz-." _

_Suddenly, she was cut off when James (Iggy's hand came around her mouth. He chuckled as she glared at him and looked at me apologetically. _

"_Now you see why we call her Nudge," He smiled at me, "because she won't stay quiet or stop talking." I nodded a little surprised at how much that girl could talk. He asked, "So what do you go by Marixum or a nickname?"_

_I laughed, "I go by Max." The others nodded and said it fit well with my appearance. We cracked a few more jokes and talked for a little bit. I was really starting to like these people._

_Then Queen Odette clapped her hands together saying, "Alright, everyone please take your seats. Dinner is ready."_

_I smiled at the thought of food. As I was about to follow the others to the table a large hand wrapped around mine and pulled me back. I looked to see it was the head of the army barracks. Lt. Ari Castro. He smiled at me and said, "Good evening Marixum."_

_I nodded a little confused and asked, "Good evening Lt., is there something I can help you with?"_

_He grinned and said, "You can come to my chambers and have a good time. I quickly glared and looked at him disgusted as his eyes roamed over my body. Seeming to undress me as he looked._

_I yanked my arm out of his grasp and said harshly, "I will do no such thing. Now leave me be or else."_

_He stared at me shocked as I turned and headed towards the dinner table. Not giving him a second look. As I sat down I noticed everyone was already picking food to eat and were chattering like any other family would. An so dinner progressed._

_~Time Skip to After Dinner~_

_When everything was cleaned up and finished the Queen and King bid everyone good night leaving towards their chambers. I was left with the others as my parents spoke to the Queen for a moment then they walked over to us._

_My father smiled at the royal children and then turned to me, "Marixum, the queen has asked if you would like to stay here for the weekend. She said it was up to you."_

_I smiled brightly and nodded to where the Queen was standing. She smiled and waved goodnight before heading into the direction her husband went. Exiting the dining hall._

_My parents kissed my forehead and said their farewells before leaving with J.J. then it was just me and the others in the dining hall. Nudge was the first t break the silence and she said, "So I guess this is good night?"_

_Everyone nodded tiredly and said their goodnights and walked off. Iggy stayed behind as the others left and said, "Do you need help finding your room?"_

_I nodded at him appreciatively. He chuckled and said, "Follow me then." _

_I followed as he went down twists and turns until we came to the mahogany door of my bedroom. Then he bowed and kissed my hand before saying, "Sweet dreams Max."_

_Then he was gone before I could return any words. So I headed into my room and prepared for bed. When I was curled up in my blankets and nodding off to the world of sleep. Someone laid behind me and pulled me to their chest._

_My eyes opened to see Fang was smiling down at me. I smiled back and asked, "Why weren't you at dinner?"_

_He chuckled and said, "I had work to do and I'm sorry to miss dinner. But, I'm here now."_

_I smiled dreamily as he kissed my forehead and said, "Go to sleep my love. I will be here."_

_With that I fell asleep and let the dreams of life wash over me._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10: Telling

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for H.A.L.E. Hope ya'll like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews on Dark Secrets & Lies. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Telling<br>Max P.O.V.**

_ I awoke with warm arms around my waist and sunlight streaming through the large bay windows. I smiled and turned to face the sleeping form of Fang. He shifted in his sleep and in turn his arms tightened around me pulling me closer to his body. Then he buried his head against my collar bone and sighed._

_ I raised a hand and gently stroked his face. Fang stirred and then he raised his head and glanced around sleepily. I smirked and said quietly, "Morning Fang."_

_ His eyes connected to mine and I could see the gold flecks in them shining brightly. That's how close we really were. I leaned a few inches forward till our noses were pressed against one another. Fang smiled warmly at me before propping himself up on his elbow so that he was now leaning over me. _

_ We gazed at each other silently and I barely noticed the movement we were making towards each other. However, in the next second Fang's warm luscious lips pressed against mine and he slowly began to kiss me. It wasn't a demanding or rudeness kiss. It was more of a simple sweet gesture. The kiss felt like a small touch of a butterfly wing. We kissed for a few seconds before Fang (much to my dismay) pulled away and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_ Then he glanced over his shoulder at me and the look in his eyes stole my breath away. This action did not escape his notice and soon enough I was brought across his lap. He smirked arrogantly down at me before placing me gently on my feet. Then he stole one last kiss before removing any touch from me. _

_ He spoke then in a quiet yet serene whisper, "My dear Marixum. I have something urgent to tell thee. Listen carefully to my words for they must not be respoken to anyone besides ourselves. Do you understand?"_

_ I couldn't place any emotion, but true seriousness in Fang's eyes so I nodded in understanding. With my eyes, I begged him to continue. With a deep breath he said, "I must tell you the news of which may trouble you to a point, but my love, let me speak first before your questions become known."_

_ Again I nodded and cried, "Please speak of what troubles you! I can take the anxiety of not knowing any longer. My worries may soon pour out like a waterfall into a lake. Please speak of these troubles."_

_ With this I motioned for him to continue, with a stuttering sigh, Fang said, "It is about what had partaken earlier in the last days –when we were at your grand birthday ball. Do you remember everything?"_

_ I thought back to the ball and tried to remember all the details. However, I couldn't remember clearly for the images that swept through my mind held a hazy glaze over them. As if I was to be looking at them through a black veil. Though, not showing any frustration at this, I nodded towards Fang. _

_ Fang looked away to the left of our encounter and spoke mildly, "My dear, Marixum, hear me for these words I speak are far from easy. They bring me great pain and great excitement all in one. Listen for I am about to tell you what has been told to me by an ancient one who goes by the name __Arlindo Van Straysa. He had spoken of being from another world and time. He has told me to tell you that you are destined for greatness. The powers of which you possess you must use for the living and good. And to not be tempted by the evil that lurks around the edges of life. He also spoke of me as being your protector to keep you safe at all costs. The final thing he did before he vanished from my ill sight was he gave me a leather-bound book called 'Tata Lyn'."_

_ When he had finished his explanation, I was astounded. I could not convey the thought of such trouble and secrecy Fang had withheld all this time. And now, I was to be trusted with a book filled with knowledge like no other and also was to somehow save something from the clutches of evil. How was this to happen?_

_ Fang gazed into my eyes, gauging my reaction to the news of which he has just bestowed upon me. Then he moved away from my frozen figure and made his way over to the bed side table. There he pulled from the drawer a small wrapped package. It was covered with a silky crimson sloth embodied in swirls of gold and purple. Then he came back to me and gently laid the item in my dainty outstretched hands. _

_ I unraveled the item from its enclosure and gazed in awe at the spectacle I held before me. In my hands, there laid a small leather-bound book that seemed worn from years of handle and treatment. In flowing cursive across the mid-section of the cover, it read 'Tata Lyn'. I smiled genuinely amazed that such a small thing could hold such importance and beauty._

_ Then I recovered the book with the silky covering and walked past Fang to place the object upon my bed. Once the task was completed, I turned to find Fang gazing at me with a hushed and placid expression upon his smooth olive-toned face. With a smile upon my lip, I glided over to him and whispered, "If I were to have chosen someone to hold this secret and be my partner in thy journey. I would have chosen you out of all possible companions."_

_ Fang grinned down at me before leaning in and kissing me softly. I felt his strong, muscled arms envelope me in a warm embrace. They easily pulled me closer to his chest so that our bodies were entirely flushed against one another. No space could be measured between us as we held one another and kissed passionately. After moments of peace and greatness, I reluctantly pulled away in fear that someone would walk in upon our actions._

_ Then I gazed once again into Fang's dark obsidian eyes and sent him a small smile. Fang chuckled and said, "There was one more thing I must tell you my love. The man said for me to say this to you. That you would immediately understand the words –he said '__A thought that perishes with self-fish acts is one to fall, but one who knows how to stand strong and fight can win against what darkness brings.__'"_

_ I nodded knowing exactly what it meant and pulled away from Fang just as the bedroom doors flew open. Fang and I snapped our heads in the direction to see Princess Angelina and Princess Monika. They stepped forward and as Princess Monika pulled me over to the powder room, I heard Princess Angelina say, "Fang, our brother Iggy has sent for you to meet him in the east dining hall. He speaks of you bringing Gazzy along."_

_ I could feel Fang's gaze linger upon my head before I heard his heavy footfalls disappear out the door and it shutting with a quiet thump. Then I was pushed into the bathroom where a large tub was being filled with warm water and soap. I glanced around me to see Princess Monika readying the bath while Princess Angelina made her way towards me._

_ Then she spoke, "I'm guessing you are confused about the situation upon which we have dragged you in here. However, before we get to that, I'm Princess Angelina as you would know and that girl is my sister, Princess Monika. Though, I prefer the name Angel and Monika goes by the name Nudge. You are the great Marixum Coven, I presume?"_

_ I gaped at how well she spoke for being so young. Angel looked to only be eight or nine at the most, yet she spoke as if she were a young adult. I nodded and asked, "What are you and Nudge doing –if I may ask."_

_ Angel let out a high pitched giggle before turning to Nudge and saying, "My dear sister, how shall we prepare Miss Coven for the day with her suitor?"_

_ Nudge eyed me for a moment before turning back to the bath and said, "I think I can make the outfit planned work. First off, Angel, help her out of that disgusting rag they call a night gown while I fetch one of the maids."_

_ Angel nodded and as Nudge rushed out of the room, she turned to me and said, "Go ahead and stand so that I can un-tie the back for you to slip out of that thing."_

_ I did as told and in a matter of minutes I stood there stark naked. I quickly snatched one of the many dark blue towels to cover myself from Angel's view. She simply rolled her eyes and turned just as Nudge skipped inside the room and motioned for a young girl to follow her._

_ This girl had dark tanned skin that glowed in the sunlight streaming through the pale windows. Her long black hair was pulled into a neat bun and she had dark brown eyes. She wore a simple black dress and black flats with a white apron and had a white bonnet upon her head. _

_ Angel greeted her sister and the maid with a tender hug and smile. The maid saw me at that moment and asked something of Angel quietly. She nodded and turned to me. "Marixum, this is-"_

_ "It's Max…" Angel seemed taken aback at my interruption and asked with a tight smile, "I beg your pardon?" I raised my head a little higher and said sternly, "My name is Max. I do not fare well with being called by my birth name."_

_ Angel grimaced for a moment before replacing the look with a fake smile. Though, I could see the irritation burning behind her light blue irises. Then she said again, "As I was saying, this is Ella Martinez. She is the daughter of Mr. Jebadiah and Mrs. Valencia Martinez. She is a good friend and a well-minded maid here in the castle. For now on, she will be your lady-in-waiting."_

_ I nodded and turned my attention to Ella who looked down shyly. Then Nudge said, "Well, Angel and I must be on our way for our parents are expecting us in the throne room. If you have any issues or needs, take them up with Ella. We will see you at noon."_

_ With that Nudge and Angel exited the bathroom and bedroom. Once we were alone, I looked over at Ella who was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly._

_ I decided to just get in the tub and said, "Ella, would you be as kind as to go to my bedroom and pick out a simple dress and shoes. But, not pink for I utterly feel disgusted with the retched color." _

_ Ella seemed to let out a breath she had been holding for a while and with a curtsy hurried towards the main bedroom to complete the task. With her gone, I slid into the luke-warm water. I sighed in contentment. This was the highlight of my stay because I was not being bombarded with different affairs. _

_ After what felt like hours, I pulled away from the dream state I was in and finished bathing before stepping out of the tub. Then I reached out to grasp one of the towels hanging and made my way out to the bedroom while securing the towel around me. I came out to find Ella standing by the bay windows and seeming to gaze out longingly at something. Keeping quiet as to not alert her, I moved closer to gaze over her shoulder. And what I saw astounded me. _

_ There playing in the large garden was the royal children. I could see Prince James running around with little Angel upon his shoulders laughing with glee. Fang was chasing Nudge around with the help of Prince Zephyrus. The queen and king were a little ways off watching their children with looks of amusement and joy. It made my heart throb at the sight of the happy family. I felt a sudden wave of homesickness come over me and I had to move away from the window to breathe again. Ella seemed to notice and rushed over to help._

_She smiled at me and said, "How do you fare Miss Coven?"_

_ I groaned at the name and said, "Please Ella, call me nothing else, but Max." Ella seemed unsure for a moment before nodding in compliance._

_ I smiled at her and said, "Have you picked the clothes I asked for" Ella grinned at this and pointed over towards the bed. My gaze followed and landed upon a beautiful gown that was a simple one. There was no corset involved (thank the lord!) and it was absolutely stunning. _

_ With Ella's help, I put on the dress and slipped on the pale gold ballet flats that she had laid out with it. They were comfy and easy to move in as well as were the dress._

_ I moved to the mirror and gazed in awe at my reflection. The dress clung to my body and showed off all my curves and my slim body. It cascaded out in a gown-like shape. The shoulders were decorated with a simple lacy dark gold. The dress itself was a lovely beige/gold color. It complimented my tan skin perfectly. When I pulled my eyes away, I turned to look at Ella. I hugged her and said, "Thank you for what you've done."_

_ Ella nodded and said, "Just pull your hair up into a curly bun and we're all set." When everything was all said and done, I looked stunning. I did not even recognize myself._

_ Ella smirked and said, "Fang will love you." This explanation made me blush and then we were off down the hall towards the garden where Ella said the family was waiting for me. I felt ashamed to have taken so long, but Ella assured me that the family was alright with it for they took way longer to get ready and that I had only taken 40 minutes. I smiled at this. Then we entered the garden._

_ Upon entering, all eyes turned to us and a few people gasped. The queen and king came over while the children stopped their play to join their parents. _

_Queen Odette was the first to speak, "My, my, you sure do are a very skeptical of beauty."_

_King George came to stand beside his wife and gazed at me for a moment before nodding in agreement. Then a high pitched voice spoke up from behind everyone, "Please! I don't see what you all are so surprised about. She just looks like a wannabe prostitute."_

_My gazed snapped to a girl making her way through everyone to stop in front of me. She was stood there and glared at me with pure hatred and disgust. Queen Odette turned and snapped at her, "Princess Lusatia, mind your manners or I will have the guards escort you to the main gate." _

_I gaped at the princess of Sunglass Kingdom. She had flowy red hair that went to about mid shoulder and pale skin with freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. She had burning greenish-brown eyes that formed a muddy color. Her dress was a tight pink that hugged her body frame super closely and showed a large amount of cleavage. _

_I bowed to her and she rolled her eyes and then with a fake smile turned to face the Queen. She then said while curtsying, "My dearest apologies, your highness. I wish not to make a fool of my family nor myself. May I be forgiven by her majesty?"_

_Queen Odette let a smile cross her face and nodded in compliance saying, "Of course young Princess Lusatia."_

_With this the queen turned her attention to me and said, "Miss Coven, I assume you had no troubles before joining us? Did the maid cause any problems for you?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at how she scornfully spoke of Ella. I knew from that moment that the queen was in no favor towards my lady-in-waiting and said, "Very much so your highness. Ella was of no trouble nor caused no issues. In fact, she was quite helpful. Thank you for your concern though."_

_The queen seemed taken aback by my statement and the hardness in my tone, but otherwise did not speak on the subject again. Princess Lusatia stepped forward then and said, "So where are you from?"_

_She narrowed her eyes and waited for my explanation. "Well, I come from a middle-class family in the small town of Aston. It's located just outside of the kingdom grounds. A wonderful place I must say."_

_Lusatia rolled her eyes and looked at her nails as if I were a disinteresting topic. King George then spoke and said, "Well, Queen Odette and I shall leave you all for we must attend a gathering with the Lord Brackandroph and Lady Gillian. We will be leaving for a small time. I suspect we will be back in a time of three fortnights –till then farewell my children, Princess Lusatia, and Miss Coven."_

_With this explanation, the king and queen removed themselves from the scene and disappeared through the large doors. Everyone was quiet before Angel said, "Nudge and I are going to the tea room, Lusatia would you care to join us?"_

_The princess glared at them and said, "I wouldn't drink tea with any of you putrid things in a millennium."_

_Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Would anyone else care to join us?" Prince Zephyrus nodded and moved towards them saying, "Let us leave dear sisters." With that they all walked away into the castle leaving the princess, Prince James, Fang, Ella, and I alone._

_My head snapped up when I saw Princess Lusatia walk over to Fang and smile flirtatiously. "Hey there baby. What do you say if you and I go up to the private quarters and have a little alone time?"_

_I cringed at this a turned away. That's when I saw Prince James gazing at something to my left. I followed the direction to see he was looking at Ella who was looking down blushing. I smiled t myself and spoke up so only Ella could hear. _

"_Dear Ella, why don't you go off and enjoy sometime alone? I won't need anything for awhile, but if I do I shall be able to find another maid for help."_

_Prince James seemed to notice this statement and said, "I'll take Ella for a walk if that is a fare idea for you Miss Coven."_

_I smiled at him and said, "What an excellent suggestion. Please do not waste anymore precious time. Enjoy your walk with each other."_

_Prince James nodded and motioned for Ella to follow as he made his way into the throng of flower bushes and trees. As they went, Ella glanced back at me with a grateful expression. I just smiled back and turned to see Princess Lusatia was now practically groping Fang. _

_I watched as Fang tried to push her off and she whined, "Please Nicky! We're going to be married soon. So why can we not have some time to get to know one another on a very personal level?"_

_When the princess spoke of their engagement and wedding I froze. I had forgotten all about that and here I was getting angry at his __fiancé __for being all over him. With a quiet sigh, I turned to leave just as Fang called to me._

_However, I refused to listen for I was not going to endure the pain. When I was clear of the garden and gates I made my way aimlessly through the beautiful castle. After a while, I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to see a young man not much older than myself standing in one of the doorways. _

_He had short bronze-colored hair, light olive-toned skin, and icy whitish-silver eyes. He came forward and said, "Hello miss. Are you looking for something?"_

_I shook my head no and said, "No I'm fine at the moment. I fear though that I am lost in myself."_

_The boy chuckled and said, "Well that is not a good thing then? Is it?"_

_I smiled and shook my head no._

_ The boy, again, chuckled and stated, "My apologies Miss. My name is Captain Herald. Though, you may call me Terence if you wish. I'm one of the three head captains to the Kingdom's Guard. And who might you be?"_

_ I giggled which surprised me a lot and said, "I am known as Marixum Coven, but I prefer to be called Max. It is a pleasure to meet one of such status as yourself."_

_ Terence grinned and said, "It all depends on how you look at the one person, Miss Max. May I interest you in a ride through the plum and strawberry fields on a prized horse?"_

_ I laughed at this and nodded excitedly, "Lead the way fare Captain." With this, Terence took hold of my hand and pulled me through the corridors. Little did I know that during our whole exchange, Fang had been watching._

* * *

><p><strong>Uhoh! Wonder what's going to happen? Will a romance blossom between the captain and Max or will her love for Fang prevail? Read and Review to find out in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
